Kotori al ataque
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Freezer como su padre han aparecido en la Tierra, todos los Guerreros Z están preocupados por lo que va a suceder pero inesperadamente alguien aparece para exterminar a los dos tiranos


Milk estaba haciendo viendo la televisión mientras que a un lado suyo una peligris vestida de maid estaba aseando la sala con la aspiradora, ¿Qué pasó aquí? Se preguntarán, pues resulta y pasa que en el anterior cumpleaños a uno de los Guerreros Z (Les dejo a su imaginación) se le ocurrió la brillante idea de contratar a una maid para ayudar en el hogar de Gokú debido a que Milk se las lidiaba para cuidar de la casa como en educar a Gohan.

Al menos para la esposa de Gokú era algo que llenara su soledad luego de no saber durante dos años de su esposo, el cual como todos sabemos peleó contra Freezer y sobrevivió en la explosión de Namek. Según ella si en caso de que no volvía su amado sería una joven viuda… Sí, tener a alguien que les trabaja sin pedir nada a cambio era lo mejor.

Después de que la joven maid terminara sus quehaceres desde la cocina hasta la sala decidió entonces subir al cuarto de Gohan para arreglar su cuarto como era debido mientras el pequeño guerrero de unos siete años (Aunque físicamente pareciera uno de diez y aparte de tener una buena musculatura) no le quedaba más de otra que sentarse en su pequeño estudio y estudiar sea leyendo un libro, haciendo los ejercicios inscritos o ver en la internet por el pequeño laptop que le regaló Bulma por su cumpleaños.

Kotori como siempre arreglaba la cama de Gohan el cual era de un verde con el símbolo de su familia inscrito aparte de posters, fotografías como un peluche de nada más ni menos que de Pikoro (Pobre chico, esa pajarita lo hizo quedar como un obsesionado con el namek) mientras que toda la pared era pintado de un verde fuerte con líneas rojas como rosadas que por cierto hacían referencia al propio namekuseijin.

Kotori limpiándose el sudor de su frente se sentó de manera sútil como cuidadosa en la cama de su amo mientras éste terminaba de usar el laptop

-Gohan-kun, ¿Te gusta como he decorado tu cuarto?

El pequeño guerrero se sentía bastante incomodo, quizás le tenía un afecto especial hacia Pikoro pero nunca de una manera tan… ¿Obsesiva? Quizás le seguía pero nunca de una manera algo enferma como fanática

-Kotori, ¿No crees que es demasiado…?- Se rascaba la nuca- No sé… ¿Exagerado?

-¿No te gusta?- La pajarita se llevó una tremenda decepción al ver que todos sus esfuerzos como en excesivas veces donde le tomó fotografías al nameku hasta se robó sus ropas para que Gohan los tuviera como un recuerdo de su afecto… Todo eso fue en vano y se fue al garete a lo cual se llevó una facepalm más un llanto al estilo anime más lo que vendría después.

-¡Lo siento Gohan-kun! ¡Castígame!

-Kotori…

-¡Onegai!- Exclamó la pobre sirviente mientras se arrodilló en frente del pequeño pelinegro que se sentía más incómodo que nunca, de hecho no entendía como soportaba día a día a la pajarita peligris.

-No creo que sea necesario- Se bajó del asiento mientras una gota se dibujaba en su rostro mientras la pobre sirvienta en medio de sus lloriqueos y sus lamentos (Los cuales en su mayoría eran método de chantaje cuando se trataba de Umi) se arrodillaba hasta se puso en cuatro en frente del muchacho para que la azotara con un latigo o mejor que la profanara por su "Acto de desobediencia", el pobre chico ignoró todo eso llevándose la impresión de que la maid era una loca de remate.

Justo se dirigía a la ventana quedó de piedra como si algo lo paralizara y temblaba un poco, fue ahí donde Kotori notaba que algo le pasaba al joven guerrero, en menos de nada el guerrero saiyajin miró fulminante a la peligris

-Kotori, ¿Sabes donde está mi spandex?

-Justo te lo tengo, Gohan-kun- En menos de nada el guerrero tomó una caja blanca donde estaban un spandex de cuerpo completo de color azul como una hombrera coraza blanca, unos guantes y unas botas del mismo color como en decorados amarillos, era la ropa que usó cuando pelearon contra Freezer

-¿Pasa algo Gohan-kun?- Preguntó la peligris que se preocupaba por el bienestar como de la vida de su amo laboral

-Creo que tenemos problemas, Kotori…- Suspiró pesadamente- Creo que un nuevo enemigo se acerca a la Tierra

-¿Y tu padre dónde está?- Hasta indagó entrevistando a Pikoro como a los demás guerreros Z acerca de Gokú- Se supone que lo venció

-Él no ha vuelto desde entonces

-Entonces, te acompañaré en lugar de tu padre- La peligris se levantó con una mirada llena de decisión como de valentía, una maid era capaz de acompañar a sus manos en los momentos más difíciles pero cuando se trataba de enemigos temibles y poderosos eso pasaba a segundo plano.

-Te lo agradezco, Kotori pero no es necesario- Era un asunto de vida o muerte, Kotori sería nada en ese tipo de situaciones pero ahora otro problema y es que Kotori volvía a hacer su tan famoso método de chantaje con esa cara triste, ojos dorados llorosos y esa voz dulce de hámster pequeño rota en menos de nada más con un leve hilo de voz

-Onegai…

El pobre muchacho no le quedó más que otra llevársela sobre su espalda, a pesar de que Kotori era mayor es estatura, peso y edad no era un problema para el pequeño Gohan debido a su fuerte entrenamiento con su maestro Namekuseijin en ocasiones, fue en menos de nada donde emprendió vuelo hacia donde estaba aquella presencia maligna que le helaba la sangre.

(…)

En uno de los cañones ubicados fuera de la ciudad estaban Bulma, Vegeta y los demás guerreros Z escondidos en un barranco mientras a su frente, en una considerada distancia estaba una nave redonda de plataforma grande de las cuales salieron un grupo de hombres uniformados de armaduras y unos dos seres antropormorfos, eran Mecha-Freezer y su padre Cold que vinieron a la Tierra con tal de dar con el rastro de Gokú.

El malvado monarca espacial regidor del universo 7 miraba alrededor del lugar, desolado y sin habitantes pero que en la lejanía si se proyectaba vida inocente que arrebatar ya que a lo lejos habían montañas donde como era de esperarse era poblada desde campesinos o hasta una urbe.

-Entonces hijo, ¿Esto es la tierra?

-Así es padre- El temible villano ahora mecanizado estaba cruzado de brazos esperando con paciencia algún acto de presencia por parte del asqueroso simio que lo humilló en aquel planeta mientras a lo lejos, lo bastante para no ser vistos estaban Krilin, Pikoro, Vegeta y Ten Shin Han viendo detenidamente el panorama sobretodo el príncipe como el calvo bajito que se llevaban la sorpresa de sus vidas

-No hay duda… Es Freezer

En menos de nada apareció Gohan el cual aterrizó momentos antes en un lugar muy lejos para ir desapercibido con Kotori sobre sus espaldas ya que los hombres de Freezer tendrían rastreadores para localizarlos, en menos de nada corrió como ninja hasta dar con sus amigos

-Hola chicos, he llegado- Habló en susurro

-¿Qué tal chicos?- Saludó Kotori lo que dejó cierta gota de incomodidad en el namekuseijin ya que desde que Kotori lo conoció por primera vez no se cansaba de investigar de su vida, su relación con Gohan y entre otras cosas, en pocas palabras la pajarita era una amenaza siguiente a la de Freezer.

-¿Esa mocosa entrometida vino también?- Alzó una ceja al ver a su peor pesadilla

Por otro lado Krilin quedó flechado frente a la apariencia de la pajarita, esa carita dulce, esos ojos como ese peinado y sin contar con el voluptuoso cuerpo que se cargaba pues no dejaba ir la oportunidad de intentar algo con ella

-¿Kotori? Que bien que llegaste- Saludó con una sonrisa mientras la peligris se reía levemente ya que el calvo bajito a su criterio era persona agradable como graciosa (Pobre la que le espera)

-Por cierto señor Vegeta- Preguntó la pajarita al príncipe el cual se sentía algo irritado ante su presencia- ¿Sabe dónde está el señor Gokú?

-¡Ya le lo dije insecto!- Respondió bruscamente el clase alta- ¡No tengo ni idea de donde está ese maldito de Kakarotto!

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a Freezer como a sus hombres?- Indagó Pikoro viendo la situación, un buen sequito de matones vigilaban la zona usando sus ratreadores mientras Freezer y su padre estaban a la espera de Gokú o de lo contrario destruirían la Tierra

-No se preocupen- Exclamó Kotori sonriendo como nunca y sin mencionar su ternura- Yo me encargaré de ese tal Freezer y sus esbirros- Fue ahí donde nuestros guerreros quedaron con cara de horror al ver que de manera desconocida e inexplicable la maid tenía entre sus manos una sierra mecánica, de hecho hasta Vegeta quedó horrorizado de que alguien así que igualara a Gokú como a Freezer existiera, ni muchos una niña terrícola.

-Esa chica Kotori, es una caja de sorpresas- Expresó Ten Shin Han el cual estaba sin habla

-No te preocupes, Gohan-kun- La maid se arrodilló con tal de acariciar los cabellos del pequeño guerrero, le guiñó un ojo en señal de confianza- Yo me encargaré de todo

-Eh… Sí- Asintió de manera falsa ya que el mayor temor que tenía era el cómo esa pajarita siempre lo hartaba a todo rato y en todo momento pero quedaba claro en algo: La pajarita era más que un simple ser insignificante ante los ojos de alguien tan cruel y sádico como Freezer

En menos nada la pajarita corrió desapercibida como un relámpago mientras que los hombres vestidos de armaduras la rodearon en menos de nada atacaron a la pajarita. Unos dos minutos bastaron para que fueran al infierno, cosa que sorprendió a los Guerreros Z como a los dos tiranos espaciales aunque estos últimos sonrieron con malicia y desdén como si supieran desde un principio

-¿Quién diantres eres tú?- Preguntó Freezer fingiendo molestia confiado de sí mismo

-Soy la idol que se ha venido a exterminarlos- Respondió la peligris que ahora enfundaba una katana, su mirada era fija mientras su postura de pelea estaba bien hecha. No obstante los dos villanos se echaron a reírse de la maid

-¿Has oído eso, padre?

-Sí, que chica más imprudente- Los dos villanos miraron con detenimiento a la peligris, era imposible que una niñita con vestidito raro les diera frente a frente

-Vamos, que esperas mocosa- Freezer señaló moviendo su dedo índice- Que esperas para atacar entonces

Kotori sonrió con una pequeña malicia, sus rivales no eran los únicos en intentar burlarse de ella

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?- Sonrió con una falsa pero bien elaborada amabilidad- ¿No quiere mirar un poco antes?- La joven sirvienta de cabello gris dejó clavada su katana mientras se sujetaba los bordes de su falda, iba a intentar si ese par de antropomorfos era blandengue con la carne

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- Dijo Freezer alzando una ceja temiendo que eso fuera una broma de mal gusto aunque por otro lado Cold le entraba la curiosidad las carnes que tenía escondidas la terrícola

-Bueno, si tú insistes- Sonreía sutilmente mientras su hijo estaba muy enfadado mientras los demás guerreros Z estaban con una gota en la cabeza excepto Krilin que seguía agazapado ante la belleza de Kotori

-Pero padre, ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!- Comenzó a reclamar el temible tirano, de hecho era bastante posible que una insignificante humana que asesinó a casi todos sus hombres pudiera prestarse a hacer una tontería mientras su padre tenía ese interés carcomiendo en su mente

-Hijo egoísta, deja que tu padre se recreé la vista un poco- Kotori al fín había dado en el blanco a lo cual dio un liguero salto en menos de nada sacó la katana mientras el rey Cold quedó con cara de WTF al verle las bragas de la maid, en menos de nada el tirano mayor alzó la mirada al ver que la peligris estaba en el aire con katana en mano para luego mandarlo al suelo con un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

El tirano cayó al suelo sin vida y sin instante mientras que el villano quedó de piedra al ver que posiblemente una pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad, aunque no sabía que era mucho o menos peor que ser derrotado por Gokú

-Y ahora te toca a ti, pequeñín- Sonrió amablemente la maid mientras que en lado de los guerreros Z, Krilin estaba completamente aterrado como asustado, la chica era una lindura pero con eliminar a Cold como a sus hombres era motivo para llevarse una muy aterradora impresión de la peligris.

Freezer en menos de nada intentaba correr pero el filo de la fría katana condenó su vida al más allá, la cabeza sin vida del tirano alienígena cayó al suelo mientras el cuerpo cayó al instante, los guerreros quedaron de piedra al ver la manera horrible en la que murió el villano pero también por lo ridículo que sonaba pero una maid había eliminado a dos seres que tenían subyugado a todo un universo.

-Amigos, ya he realizado la tarea- Gritó Kotori mientras alzaba poniendo los dos dedos en forma de V en señal de haber cumplido la misión- Bien, ya puedo guardar la katana- En menos de nada guardó el arma dentro de su empuñadura mientras Krilin como los demás guerreros fueron a donde estaba su persona

-Sí Kotori, mejor guárdala, o todavía le harás daño a alguien- Ordenó Krilin presa del pánico

En ese instante había llegado una nave en forma de capsula con cuatro patas con propulsores añadidos a cada una, sus colores eran entre amarillo y negro llevando estampada el logo de la Corporación Capsula. De pronto de la entrada de vidrio que estaba en la cabecera de la nave salió un joven de cabello plateado corto, chaqueta azul abierta dejando ver una camisa negra, pantalón jean holgado negro con correa cinturón de auto, botas anaranjadas y una especie de espada añadida a su espalda, y por cierto bonitos ojos azules.

-Parece que he llegado al pasado- En menos de nada el misterioso guerrero se bajó de la nave en medio de un brinco

-Hola, guapo- Le saludaba Kotori no sin antes hacerle una mirada coqueta la cual le causó extrañeza al misterioso guerrero, el muchacho peliplata comenzó a ignorar a la maid hasta que se encontraba con la cabeza sin vida de Freezer como el cadáver de Cold tirado bocabajo y cerca del cuerpo inerte de su hijo.

-¡¿Q-qué es esto?!- El guerrero quedó boquiabierto como horrorizado al ver la espantosa escena- ¡¿Qué ha pasado ahí?!- De pronto una mano tomó el pie derecho del muchacho, era Cold que seguía moviéndose intentando aferrarse a la vida con sus propias fuerzas

-A-ayudame…

-¡Sueltame desgraciado!- En menos de nada el peliplata usó su mano derecha apuntando al ya agonizante tirano espacial y eliminó a Cold pero cometió un error garrafal de destruir la nave en la que viajaba

-¡Oh no! ¡Acabo de destruir la nave!- Se puso las manos en su cabeza al darse cuenta de su error- ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?

De pronto una mano se puso sobre el hombro izquierdo, era Kotori que lo miraba con algo de pesar aunque sonreía de manera pequeña

-Me ha impresionado tu fuerza- Una vez más la maid estaba reluciendo su belleza aunque el joven peliplata ignoraba eso ya que el motivo como su misión tenían un gran peso ante lo cual no debía andarse con tonterías

-Creo que lo mejor será ponerme en contacto con mi madre del pasado- En eso su vista apuntó hacia Bulma la cual como los demás Guerreros Z estaba desconcertada.

Yendo al tema, Kotori abrazó un poco el brazo izquierdo del guerrero, su tacto era duro como suave probablemente era un brazo musculado y recio ante lo cual a la peligris se le ocurrió una idea que realizaría más tarde

-¿Y ahora qué rayos quieres?- Se enfadó el guerrero ante el abrazo como en la sonrisa alegre de Kotori

-¿Puedo trabajar para ti?

-¡No necesito una sirvienta!- Negó tajante el muchacho a lo cual usó su nueva forma de chantaje bien kawaii, en ese caso se arrodilló para abrazar la cintura del guerrero peliplata mirando de manera culposa la entrepierna del guerrero, creo que ya tenía una gruesa, dura, maciza, fuerte y certera razón para darle las malas noticias a Umi

-Iré a donde tú vayas- Dijo con un lamento bien elaborado

-He dicho que no- Aclaró el muchacho pero Kotori sabía cómo hacerse lucir como en salirse con la suya

-¡ONEGAI!- Exclamó mientras se aferraba fuertemente sobre la pierna izquierda del peliplata mientras tanto todos los guerreros Z estaban con una gota de sudor aparte de que esto era el día más extraño de sus vidas, excepto Vegeta que obviamente estaba encabronado contra la maid, al menos Gohan suspiró profundamente llevándose un alivio de no tener cerca a Kotori como desaparecer todo ese material exagerado hacia Pikoro y era mejor que el namekuseijin no pudiera saber nada al respecto.

-¡Auxilio, que alguien me la quite de encima!- Gritaba el pobre muchacho peliplata mientras ahora Kotori lo abrazaba mientras rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y enrollaba sus piernas sobre la cintura mientras el pobre guerrero estaba incomodo mientras el busto de Kotori estaba ante sus narices.

Los guerreros Z seguían sin salirse del asombro hasta ya sentían que querían irse a pesar de que trataban de darle pelea a Freezer, Pikoro mientras tanto miraba con indagación a su alumno

-Gohan, creo que tú y tu madre se quedaron sin sirvienta

-Eso no me importa señor Pikoro- Sonreía aliviado el pequeño- Me siento muy aliviado por eso

Después de eso, ya todos los que hemos seguido las aventuras de Gokú y compañía sabemos lo que pasó, el muchacho avisó sobre la venida de Gokú, la llegada de éste, la presentación de Trunks como el anuncio de la amenaza de los androides y bueno, ya lo que pasaría después sería historia digna de recordarse.

BONUS

Mientras tanto en Otonokizaka…

Umi ordenaba a sus compañeras las cuales estaban entrenando y calentando para ganar el Love Live, en menos de nada con voz exigente ordenaba

-Muy bien, la hora del recreo finalizó, Nozomi a la izquierda, segundo puesto, Maki espero que recuerdes donde debes colocarte, muy bien Honoka y Nico al centro, ¡vamos!- Comenzó a dar palmas –Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, uno, dos, tres, cuatro… Rin más lento, Hanayo mantén el ritmo de Eli… Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

En menos de nada sacó su móvil para ojearlo mientras tanto

-¿Un mensaje?- Susurró para sí misma, abrió el mensaje un poco incrédula de la persona que lo envió, era Kotori que supuestamente "Estaba en Europa estudiando diseño de modas", las manos de la peliazul estaban temblando pues ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Kotori se fue de Japón

"¡Hola Umi-chan! Acabo de volver del aeropuerto, me ha costado un poco orientarme por este lugar. ¡Es enorme!, pero aun así me vinieron a buscar dejándome en lo que será mi apartamento para estudiar, comencé a desempaquetar mis cosas y me encontré con personas maravillosas hasta encontré a un pedazo de alma, quiero que sepas que **Tú y yo hemos terminado y quiero que sepas que no me ha gustado mucho tu compañía, lograste sacarme una que otra decepción pendeja y aparte mi novio Trunks tiene más que ovarios para cogerme y hacerme sentir rico**

Eres una gran amiga pero no sirves en la cama

Besos Kotori

PD: Envíame una foto desde la playa… ¡LOSER!".

En eso la peligris estaba abrazando a un Trunks que dormía plácidamente dando sentido al mensaje como ahora al corazón destruido de Umi en menos de nada (En realidad Trunks estaba durmiendo pero Kotori se aprovechó y ahí fue la decepción)

Fue en eso mientras la pobre chica temblando de tristeza le envió lo siguiente

"Maldita desgraciada, nunca creí que fueras esa clase de persona"

Y la respuesta fue

"Me vale verga, no quiero escuchar las palabras de una pobre pasiva como tú"


End file.
